L'esquisse des temps interdits
by Saint Loup
Summary: La guerre est finie et Harry tente de retrouver une vie normale. Mais la vie à l'université lui paraît vide. Peut-être trouvera-t-il un certain réconfort dans l'art... et l'artiste...
1. Chapter 1

**L'Esquisse des temps interdits**

**Chapitre 1 : Les temps insoupçonnés**

Tout avait commencé au mois de juin précédent. Les partiels étaient finis et Harry rêvassait sur la pelouse, devant l'université. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il venait s'allonger sur l'herbe pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil. Après avoir passé des semaines entières enfermé dans sa chambre pour réviser, il appréciait avec volupté la chaleur du début d'été sur sa peau. Mais les journées commençaient à lui paraître longues sans le rythme imposé par son emploi du temps. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il regrettait presque de ne plus avoir cours pour occuper son esprit. Les yeux dans le vague et la tête posée sur les paumes de ses mains, il se disait que les études lui offraient une distraction inattendue... mais bienvenue. Elles lui permettaient de ne pas ressasser ses souvenirs de guerre ni d'observer le néant qui régnait maintenant sur sa vie. Avec la fin des examens, il se retrouvait submergé par ses sombres pensées.

Pour tous, Harry affichait un sourire de façade et leur répétait comme un mantra « je vais bien, merci ». Il aurait pu dire la vérité et répondre que, non, il n'aimait pas le silence des fantômes autour de lui. Il aurait pu leur dire qu'il rêvait parfois être englouti par des sables mouvants à la couleur et au goût de sang. Il aurait pu leur dire qu'il se sentait comme un meurtrier qui part vivre incognito mais que l'ombre de ses remords poursuit toujours. Il aurait pu leur dire que sans la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Voldemort, il sentait un énorme creux qu'il ne réussissait à combler d'aucun autre sentiment. Il avait vécu sept ans avec cette fureur aveugle et féroce. Son chemin, alors, était tout tracé. Il n'y avait qu'à suivre le danger, la peur et la vengeance pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

Aujourd'hui, sous le soleil éclatant, Harry était perdu. Maintenant que l'objet de son ressentiment était mort de ses propres mains, il était épuisé, anéanti, vidé de toute substance. Mais qui aurait pu comprendre ses états d'âme ? Il aurait été bien difficile de croire que le héros de l'histoire regrettait le temps où les émotions étaient tellement vives que son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Mais à la place, il s'assit lentement et s'ordonna de marcher.

**OoOoOo**

Il quitta les jardins de la faculté et se dirigea vers le centre ville. Par "centre ville", les étudiants désignaient un petit quartier adjacent où ils se retrouvaient pour boire un verre, faire du shopping ou sortir en boîte. Une ville miniature était installée à quelques pas des salles de cours pour les sorciers qui n'avaient pas envie de se mêler à la foule des moldus londoniens. Harry longea les rues au hasard. Il regardait les gens : les filles dont les sacs chargés de courses marchaient docilement à leur côté, les couples assis aux terrasses des cafés devant de grandes boissons roses et fluorescentes qu'ils partageaient d'une seule paille, les garçons sur leur skateboard volant en train de faire des loopings grâce aux rampes d'escaliers,...

Harry observait les autres vivre en se demandant ce qu'il ferait à leur place. Il se posait la question comme un professeur interroge un élève sur un sujet difficile. Il avait l'impression d'être exclu de cette vie simple et enjouée. Que devait ressentir ce jeune homme assis amoureusement en face de sa copine ? Harry repensait à Cho et leurs timides sorties à Pré-au-Lard puis il la visualisa au milieu du champ de bataille. Elle portait encore aujourd'hui les stigmates de ses combats sur son beau visage. Harry pensait à Ginny et leurs quelques rendez-vous galants mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son air terrorisé devant le corps inerte de son grand frère. Tous les souvenirs d'Harry étaient ainsi teintés d'horreur et de sang. Tous les bons moments finissaient par se mêler aux moments de douleur et de peine.

Lassé de regarder les gens rire, il suivi au hasard une rue un peu moins peuplée qu'il ne connaissait pas. En plein milieu de cette rue, sur toute sa largeur, un fin voile de vapeur semblait flotter dans l'air. Harry ne pouvait rien distinguer au-delà de ce rideau blanchâtre. Il s'approcha rapidement, de plus en plus excité par la curiosité. Son cœur commençait à battre plus vite et cette sensation lui fut douce. Au moment de passer à travers le rideau de brume, il hésita une seconde. Mais la vapeur qui s'enroulait autour des ses bras et ses chevilles lui semblait bienveillante. Il se laissa lécher un instant par le souffle léger puis avança d'un pas et passa de l'autre côté. Il cru d'abord que rien n'était différent. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la rue, le regard attentif.

Il s'attendait à voir surgir à tous moments quelques monstres velus ou sorcier loufoque comme la première fois qu'il était entré dans Diagon Alley. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il continua son chemin et longea les boutiques sans rien remarquer d'inhabituel. Lorsqu'il passa devant un café, il comprit enfin. Les couples en terrasse, attablés tendrement autour d'une Butterbeer comme l'étaient les couples de l'autre côté, n'étaient pas tout à fait pareils. Il n'y avait ici que des amants du même sexe. Les hommes faisaient face à d'autres hommes, les femmes à d'autres femmes. Harry eut un petit sursaut de plaisir quand il comprit que le "centre ville" avait son quartier gay !

Il se détendit immédiatement, rassuré et amusé de sa découverte. Maintenant, il remarquait ce qu'il n'avait pas vu de prime abord. Les deux hommes devant lui marchaient main dans la main. Les deux femmes sur le perron s'embrassaient pour se dire au revoir. Et personne ne les observait avec un air réprobateur. Harry se souvint avec amertume de la réaction du serveur du bar où il avait échangé son premier baiser avec un homme. Lui et son petit ami du moment avait été prié de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Harry avait été choqué de découvrir que, même dans le monde de la magie, l'homosexualité n'était pas acceptée partout. Le monde qui lui avait ouvert les bras huit ans auparavant, l'accueillant comme un ami de longue date, n'avait pas envie de le voir aimer un autre homme. Il pouvait sauver le monde, oui, mais ne devait pas afficher ses préférences sexuelles.

Il se sentit immédiatement à l'aise dans cette petite rue cachée. Il s'installa à la table d'un troquet, commanda un thé qu'on lui servi avec des petits gâteaux en forme de cœur... ou... en forme de fesses... Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de rire franchement et de se tourner vers la serveuse pour la remercier. Du haut de ses talons, elle fit danser ses faux cils dans un clin d'œil aguicheur qui le fit rougir de plaisir. Il revint souvent à Bright Street.

* * *

Lors d'une de ces balades quotidiennes, il découvrit une petite galerie d'art engoncée entre un sex shop (qu'il visita par ailleurs) et un magasin de sous-vêtements féminins (qu'il n'aurait, se dit-il, peut-être jamais à visiter). Il fut attiré par l'affiche qui annonçait « Exposition exceptionnelle de la section Art de l'Université de Plumberg ». L'idée de voir ce que les étudiants de sa propre faculté pouvaient faire l'attira fortement. Il poussa la porte vitrée et se promena parmi les œuvres disparates qui ornaient les murs.

Il s'arrêta un instant, hypnotisé, devant le dessin animé d'une méduse dorée qui, à chacun de ses gracieux mouvements de tentacules, traçait une ligne de couleur primaire. Il se retint de pouffer de rire devant une toile blanche sur laquelle apparaissait, quand on la regardait assez longtemps, un magistral doigt d'honneur. Il continua sa visite, de plus en plus intéressé par la créativité et l'originalité de certains artistes.

Il entra ensuite dans une grande pièce où plusieurs toiles aux gigantesques dimensions étaient exposées. Son sourire s'effaça en un instant devant la force des tableaux. Il s'avança timidement et se retrouva au centre de la pièce, submergé par la présence des couleurs et des formes. Il frissonna. Ce n'était pas la peur qui le faisait réagir mais l'excitation. Il était comme un gamin qui venait de découvrir un trésor rayonnant de milles joyaux. Il s'approcha d'une œuvre qui l'interpellait par ses tons éclatants et chauds. Il fut émerveillé de voir la peinture se mouvoir et onduler. Les taches de couleur étaient vivantes. Le rouge écarlate dansait comme un morceau de soie au rythme d'un vent invisible, le grenat chatoyait comme un lourd pan de velours, l'ocre se lovait sous ses comparses comme une couleuvre qui ne cessait de traverser la toile.

Harry resta un temps infini à regarder cette peinture et ses évolutions. Car le dessin qu'il avait vu en entrant n'était maintenant plus du tout le même. Il racontait une nouvelle histoire, toujours aussi belle et fascinante, mais différente. Lorsqu'Harry reprit ses esprits, il était l'heure de la fermeture. Le gardien lui fit gentiment quitter les lieux. Il regagna sa chambre d'université dans un état second. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait le chemin. Il s'allongea sur son lit et tâcha de songer à ce tableau avec objectivité pour comprendre ce qui lui plaisait tant.

**OoOoOo**

Il retourna à l'exposition le lendemain... et les jours qui suivirent. Il se concentra chaque jour sur une toile différente du même artiste. Il s'appliquait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ainsi, lorsque la responsable vint le voir, ayant repéré ses fréquentes visites, il fut capable de lui dire clairement ce qu'il aimait dans ce travail et qu'il résuma en un mot : « l'intensité ». Il aimait, continua-t-il, le débordement de vie qui émanait de chaque trait. On pouvait presque toucher du doigt les émotions. Là, il voyait la colère et la violence dans leur dégradé de rouges sang. Ici, il remarquait le blanc sali de l'amertume pris au piège du rose velouté de l'amour, la peur cachée au milieu de furieux coups de pinceau noirs. Il avait l'impression de voir un cœur disséqué sous ses yeux. Il se tut soudainement, son propre cœur au bord des lèvres, avant d'ajouter mentalement qu'il pouvait y lire tous les sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à ressentir. La directrice respecta le silence qui s'était installé. Harry se reprit et susurra timidement : « J'aime beaucoup ». Il se maudit instantanément de ne pas trouver de meilleure conclusion.

« Vous savez que l'exposition se termine dans quelques jours, glissa la jeune femme sur un ton respectueux comme si elle voulait s'excuser.

- Non, je ne savais pas, répondit Harry, profondément déçu.

- Peut-être... hum... souhaiteriez-vous rencontrer l'artiste ? Je le connais personnellement. Je peux vous le présenter. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond mais il ne répondit rien et se mit de nouveau à fixer la toile avec intensité. « Vous n'avez qu'à venir dans deux jours, pour le décrochage » continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à son air paniqué. « Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous rencontrer. Il est du genre à aimer les compliments ». Elle agrémenta ses paroles d'un petit clin d'œil et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce.

Harry resta quelques instants complètement perplexe et affolé par la perspective de rencontrer le peintre. Sur le pas de la porte, la responsable tourna la tête une dernière fois vers lui : « À vendredi, donc ! ». Et sans attendre de réponse, elle disparut dans les salles privées de la galerie. Harry resta bouche bée. Il sentait déjà une boule se former dans le creux de son ventre. Excité. Il était excité et angoissé comme si elle lui avait imposé un rancard amoureux. Il sortit dans une sorte de stupeur et se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre sans se souvenir du chemin qu'il avait parcouru... une fois encore.

* * *

Les jours suivants lui parurent extrêmement lents et dépourvus d'intérêt. Les entraînements de Quidditch ne parvenaient pas à le divertir. Son esprit revenait inlassablement à la perspective de la rencontre de vendredi. Il essayait d'imaginer le visage de l'artiste mais ne parvenait pas s'en faire une idée précise. Tantôt, il le rêvait brun, les cheveux longs et les yeux clairs pétillants d'une vie intérieure riche et débordante. Tantôt, il le supposait blond avec des bouclettes indomptées qui voltigeaient autour d'un visage guilleret. Puis il se résonnait en pensant qu'il était impossible de déduire une physionomie à partir d'une peinture.

Mais son imagination reprenait le dessus et, cette fois-ci, il essayait de mettre en scène leur première entrevue. Encouragé par l'esprit de Bright Street, il espérait rencontrer un homme charmant avec qui il pourrait... peut-être... Il ne doutait pas que la personne en face de lui serait avenante, amicale et souriante. Quelqu'un capable de peindre avec une telle énergie ne pouvait pas être antipathique. Harry essayait de se rassurer par tous les moyens possibles. Mais la panique grandissait inexorablement et quand il se réveilla vendredi matin, son corps était crispé par la nervosité. Il traîna un peu devant son petit déjeuner, écouta vaguement Ron lui parler de sa vie de couple, passa la matinée à tromper son impatience avec des livres de stratégies de Quidditch. Mais les phrases qu'il lisait glissaient sur lui comme des gouttes d'eau sur un parapluie. Il se sentait étanche à toute distraction. Il avala un rapide sandwich à midi avant de prendre finalement la direction de la galerie.

Sur la porte d'entrée pendait un écriteau : « Fermé pour décrochage. Merci de votre compréhension ». Harry hésita un moment sur le pas de la porte. Le gardien l'aperçut et l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête sans pour autant venir à sa rencontre. Il était affairé à emballer un tableau récalcitrant dans une grande feuille de carton. Le cadre ne cessait de se tortiller ce qui rendait la tâche difficile. Un jeune homme vit le regard interloqué d'Harry et lui expliqua spontanément : « Les œuvres d'art sont faites pour être regardées. Elles n'aiment pas qu'on les recouvre. Les décrochages... c'est toujours un peu dramatiques pour elles ». Sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire qui trahissait un amusement teinté de pitié. Il serrait contre lui un petit tableau déjà emballé qui bougeait encore imperceptiblement en protestation. Il tendit la main vers Harry : « Je suis Rupert. T'es aussi dans la section Art ? J'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir vu avant... ». Harry se présenta :

« Non, je suis juste là en spectateur..., ajouta-t-il. Mais si j'peux te donner un coup de main...

- Oh, non, c'est bon, merci. Mes tableaux sont petits, c'est pas très compliqué. Mais si tu veux aider, j'pense qu'ils vont avoir besoin de bras forts dans la grande salle. Les peintures sont vraiment grandes là-bas. »

Harry fut déçu de réaliser que Rupert n'était pas l'auteur de ses toiles préférées. Ses pupilles noisettes pétillaient d'étoiles jaunes et son sourire était franc et chaleureux. Harry se serait bien vu avec lui, dans un atelier envahi d'œuvres d'art, lui passant amoureusement la main dans les cheveux pour enlever des restes de peinture séchée dans ses mèches brunes. Il continua son chemin.

**OoOoOo**

« Mais pourquoi diable as-tu exposé cette peinture ? », s'écriait une voix haut perchée et agacée. « Scyllaaaaaa... C'est une horreur cette toile, tu t'en rends compte, au moins ? On n'voit que ses défauts. Faudrait la foutre au feu ! D'ailleurs... ». Harry entendit des pas précipités et plusieurs personnes parlèrent en même temps. On venait, apparemment, d'éviter de justesse l'autodafé d'un des tableaux qu'il affectionnait. La colère lui piqua la gorge. Et cette voix arrogante, reconnaissable entre toutes ! Il se précipita dans la grande salle d'exposition et là, sans erreur possible, avec son air renfrogné et aristocratique, se tenait Draco Malfoy. La directrice de la galerie se trouvait devant lui, lui retenant un bras qu'il pointait en direction d'une toile, sa baguette en position et le sort d'inflammation au bord des lèvres. Elle secouait la tête dans un geste de dénégation.

« Laisse-moi..., reprit Malfoy dramatiquement. Cette peinture est une abomination. Une honte.

- Malfoy ! », cracha Harry.

Il venait de retrouver toute la haine et le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour son ennemi d'Hogwarts. Draco laissa retomber son bras, surpris et furieux d'être interrompu en plein milieu d'une de ses meilleures scènes de tragédien classique. Il se ressaisit rapidement et se tourna vers Harry : « Potter ! Que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta présence ici ? Oh, peu importe après tout... J'étais sur le point de réparer une injustice... ». Il voulu se retourner vers la peinture incriminée mais Harry fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le coude pour le forcer à rester face à lui. « Pas touche », ordonna-t-il en resserrant sa poigne. Malfoy le fixa droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles grises animées d'une froide détermination. Un rictus sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Et pourquoi pas, Potter ? Personne ne voudrait d'une telle merde...

- T'as toujours été à la ramasse, Malfoy. On te mettrait un Picasso sous les yeux, tu lui reprocherais de ne pas savoir dessiner. »

Harry flancha légèrement à l'idée d'utiliser une référence qu'il avait découvert seulement quelques jours auparavant. Mais toutes les armes étaient bonnes pour clouer le bec de son adversaire. Draco fut étonné d'entendre le nom d'un de ces artistes moldus favoris dans la bouche si détestée de Potter et profondément vexé d'être ainsi rabaissé dans son orgueil d'esthète. Son sourire se figea et l'expression de son visage se fit défiante. Il se libéra brutalement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potter ?

- Plus que toi, apparemment. Cette toile... »

Il désigna du menton le tableau que Malfoy voulait brûler. Il avait passé assez d'heures à l'étudier pour pouvoir la défendre. Il avait même profité de son temps libre pour lire quelques ouvrages d'histoire de l'art. Il tenait absolument à comprendre les œuvres de cet artiste. Cette peinture était plus petite que les autres et moins intense. Elle n'était pas la plus belle certes, mais « ses défauts font partie de son charme », finit-il après une pause. Malfoy haussa les épaules avec indifférence comme si le jugement d'Harry importait peu.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de la garder si tu l'apprécies tant que ça », dit-il pourtant. Il avait lancé le défi sur un ton blasé, certain qu'Harry n'allait pas s'aventurer sur un terrain qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Et si l'imbécile le faisait, Malfoy était prêt à le couvrir de ridicule. Harry ne se déconcentra pas et chercha patiemment les mots qui décrivaient avec précision ce qu'il pensait :

« C'est simple pourtant... C'est LA toile qui explique les œuvres de cet artiste. C'est grâce à elle qu'on comprend pourquoi les autres sont aussi violentes dans leurs émotions. Regarde, dit-il en s'approchant du tableau, peu mécontent de prendre un ton condescendant pour s'adresser à son interlocuteur. Les traits se veulent assurés et véhéments mais quand on regarde de près, ils bougent avec hésitation. Aucune couleur n'est éclatante (contrairement aux autres peintures). Elles sont, elles aussi, hésitantes et incertaines. C'est la seule peinture de cet artiste qui reflète vraiment ses doutes. Elle est son côté humain, fragile et secret quand les autres représentent son caractère fort et puissant...

- "fort et puissant", c'est tout à fait ça, Potter ! », répondit Draco dans un éclat de rire.

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude. Il avait débité son petit discours sans interruption. Il sentait encore ses muscles tendus par l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour rester maître de lui. Devant cette réaction incongrue, il se sentit soudainement épuisé. Le rire de Malfoy était un peu forcé maintenant, comme s'il le prolongeait indéfiniment pour éviter d'avoir à répondre. Tous deux furent soulagés d'entendre la directrice de la galerie s'approcher d'eux pour interrompre leur échange. Son visage était profondément bienveillant quand elle se plaça à côté d'Harry, mais son sourire trahissait un certain amusement. Elle prit le bras de Draco qui se calma instantanément.

« Vous vous connaissez, apparemment ? » commença-t-elle avant d'enchaîner. « Draco, je te présente... hum... Harry Potter, si je comprends bien ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers Harry. Il acquiesça, inquiet de la tournure que prenait la discussion. « Harry, je te présente Draco Malfoy, l'auteur des toiles que tu défends si bien ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Un petit mot avant de vous laisser lire ce deuxième chapitre... Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui postent des reviews. C'est vraiment un plaisir de voir vos encouragements. Merci, merci ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira... _

_Voilà donc la suite de ma petite Drarry fic. Désolée pour le délai un peu long entre mes deux chapitres. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois !_

_Bonne lecture..._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les temps incontrôlables**

Le choc d'Harry fut à la hauteur de sa déception. Lui qui rêvait d'une complicité avec un artiste dont il admirait sans réserve le travail, se retrouvait nez à nez avec son ancien ennemi, aussi venimeux et pernicieux que dans son souvenir. Malfoy, quant à lui, n'avait rien trahi de sa surprise. Il continuait à scruter Harry de haut en bas avec son air de supériorité inébranlable. Il n'ajouta aucun commentaire et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce superviser l'emballage d'une autre toile. Scylla prit Harry sous son aile et lui proposa de les aider à décrocher les derniers tableaux. Il fut stupéfait d'apprendre qu'elle était étudiante à Plumberg et que la galerie appartenait, en réalité, à sa mère. Cette-dernière lui en avait laissée la direction pour se consacrer aux salles plus vastes et prestigieuses qu'elle gérait à travers le monde. Ils discutèrent ensemble le reste de l'après-midi. Scylla l'entraînait partout et le présentait à tout le monde. Il fut un peu perdu, au bout d'un moment, et ne savait plus s'il s'adressait à des artistes, des techniciens ou des amis de la jeune femme venus aider provisoirement. La galerie toute entière grouillait de vie et de rires. Même les sarcasmes de Malfoy n'arrivaient pas à entamer la bonne humeur ambiante. Harry se sentait bien. Il vit la nuit tomber avec un pincement au cœur.

Tous les tableaux étaient maintenant soigneusement emballés et protégés. Ils furent rapatriés à l'université par les étudiants eux-mêmes qui transplanaient de la galerie à leurs ateliers, avec les œuvres sous le bras. Il fallut les pouvoirs combinés de trois personnes pour transplaner avec les travaux de Malfoy. Il se montrait méticuleux comme s'il s'agissait de ses enfants. Harry le regardait s'affairer avec curiosité. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si inquiet et concerné. Quand toutes les pièces de la galerie furent vidées, Scylla proposa à tout le monde d'aller boire un verre pour fêter le décrochage. Elle se tourna vers Harry pour qu'il se joigne à eux – ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. En allant rechercher le pull qu'il avait laissé à l'intérieur, il remarqua qu'un seul tableau n'avait pas été emmené. « Oh, oui, j'allais oublier », commença Scylla qui passait derrière lui au même moment. « Celui-là est pour toi, si tu veux. Draco... te l'offre. » Harry haussa un sourcil. « Enfin, disons qu'il allait le mettre au feu et que j'ai pensé qu'il serait peut-être mieux chez toi ». Harry imaginait parfaitement Draco déclarer quelque chose du genre "qu'il aille à la poubelle ou chez Potter, c'est pareil". Mais il était content de repartir avec la toile et de la sauver des humeurs dévastatrices de son créateur. Scylla la rangea dans son bureau en attendant qu'Harry vienne la rechercher un autre jour et ils sortirent rejoindre les autres.

**OoOoOo**

Au fur et à mesure des soirées, Harry apprit à connaître le groupe d'artistes que fréquentait régulièrement Scylla. Elle l'invitait maintenant quotidiennement à les rejoindre pour le vernissage d'une nouvelle expo ou simplement pour aller boire un verre à Bright Street. Il se sentait parfois déphasé quand ils se mettaient tous à parler perspective dynamique et enchantement de peinture à l'huile. Mais, la plupart du temps, les discussions purement techniques ennuyaient profondément Scylla et elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour faire dériver le sujet sur des conversations plus amusantes. Rupert flirtait de plus en plus ouvertement avec Harry. Il se rapprochait de lui à chaque occasion et se mettait systématiquement à ses côtés lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient aux tables des cafés. Harry était flatté mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, ne se sentait plus attiré par le jeune peintre. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de papillonner autour de lui qui lui rappelait trop l'agaçant Colin Creevey ? Harry lui souriait avec indulgence puis tâchait de maintenir son regard le plus éloigné possible.

Dans ces moments-là, il se surprenait à observer Malfoy avec intérêt. Il constata avec étonnement que le comportement de son ennemi d'enfance lui devenait compréhensible. Non qu'il excusait l'air méprisant qu'affichait constamment Malfoy, mais il commençait à discerner, dans une conversation, le mot ou la phrase qui déclencherait un déferlement d'insultes et de tirades outrées. Il avait toujours cru que ses débordements n'étaient dû qu'à son mauvais caractère et, ajouta-t-il avec une pensée dédaigneuse pour Lucius, sa mauvaise éducation. Il arrivait aujourd'hui à apercevoir les failles que Malfoy cachait maladroitement derrière le voile de sa suffisance. Harry pensait à cette petite peinture qui était maintenant accrochée au mur de sa chambre. Il y voyait la faiblesse humaine, le doute et la peur qu'il n'y avait pas dans les autres toiles et se dit qu'il détenait peut-être la clé de ses humeurs assassines.

Malfoy n'était virulent que quand il se sentait en danger. Il devenait agressif dès que l'on parlait des sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur. Plus d'un de ses camarades s'étaient pris, par exemple, une raclée verbale en tentant de critiquer son art. Personne n'osait plus, désormais, formuler de jugement sur ses nouveaux tableaux. De toute façon, Malfoy n'en avait cure. Il était bien trop concentré sur sa recherche personnelle, disait-il, pour avoir le temps de prendre en compte les remarques des autres. Harry s'aperçut qu'il devenait hautain et affectait de garder de la distance quand la conversation prenait un tournant qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. En somme, Harry pouvait détecter toutes les stratégies que Malfoy mettait en place pour garder sa carapace intacte et ne pas révéler ses points faibles. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait côtoyé pendant de longues années et qu'il connaissait son histoire personnelle, Harry savait-il repérer les moments où la confiance de Malfoy faiblissait et qu'il se laissait envahir pour la colère.

Se sentant observé, le jeune homme finissait par tourner la tête lentement vers Harry en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Il lui lançait un regard appuyé qui voulait clairement dire : « Potter, je sais que je suis irrésistible mais cette attention constante devient gênante ». Il souriait tel un Don Juan qui accorde généreusement une seconde de son précieux temps à une groupie envahissante et retournait tranquillement à sa conversation. Harry fronçait les sourcils et haussait les épaules en prétendant ne pas rougir et ne pas sentir la chaleur de son corps monter de quelques degrés.

* * *

À la fin du mois de juin, Scylla voulu monter une exposition entièrement consacrée à Malfoy. Les journaux locaux commençaient à parler de son travail et elle était persuadée que certains tableaux pourraient se vendre à bon prix. Un matin où ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs de l'université – elle allait suivre son cours d'Art Muggle, Harry sortait de la bibliothèque – elle lui proposa de venir l'aider à choisir les toiles à exposer : « Rejoins-moi à 18 heures devant l'entrée des ateliers », ordonna-t-elle avec son habituelle désinvolture comme si Harry avait déjà accepté l'invitation. Il s'apprêtait à protester, certain que Malfoy ne serait pas ravi de sa présence, mais la jeune femme était déjà partie.

Harry hésita longuement à lui poser un lapin. La perspective d'entrer dans l'atelier de Malfoy et supporter ses humeurs ne l'emballait que moyennement. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que Draco allait être dans tous ses états. Il ne les laisserait pas choisir ses précieuses toiles sans manifester son dépit de ne pouvoir tout exposer. Si, en plus, Scylla laissait Harry avoir son mot à dire, l'artiste allait devenir imbuvable et ferait sûrement appel à toute sa superbe pour le déstabiliser et l'humilier. À 18 heures, Harry se dirigea pourtant vers l'atelier 34 en traînant des pieds, la gorge nouée comme s'il gardait sa répartie soigneusement à portée de voix. Il attendit quelques minutes devant la porte, regardant les artistes sortir des ateliers adjacents. Il ne voyait pas venir Scylla et réussit à se convaincre qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Il retint sa respiration et frappa à la porte, espérant de toutes ses forces entendre les talons de la jeune femme se précipiter pour l'accueillir. Mais il n'entendit qu'un faible « C'est ouvert » qui semblait indiquer que Malfoy était seul. En effet, quand Harry pénétra dans l'atelier, il ne vit que lui, assis sur un haut tabouret au milieu de la salle. Il était de dos et se tenait penché sur son bloc de feuilles à dessin, manifestement concentré. Il ne se tourna pas vers Harry qui resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, n'osant troubler le silence qui régnait.

« Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ?, demanda subitement Malfoy, sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Euh..., répondit Harry. Je devais rejoindre Scylla.

- Elle est pas là. » Malfoy laissa passer un temps pendant lequel Harry caressa l'idée de partir sans demander son reste. « Elle est prise par un rendez-vous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait du retard. T'as qu'à l'attendre ici. Mais, par pitié Potter, ne reste pas planté devant cette porte. »

Harry s'avança un peu dans l'atelier. Il n'y avait aucune décoration et les murs étaient d'un blanc éclaboussé par-ci, par-là, de taches multicolores. À sa droite, une foule de tableaux étaient alignés contre la paroi, parfois même couchés parterre comme s'ils attendaient docilement d'être secs avant de rejoindre l'armée en rang des tableaux finis. Sur toute la longueur du mur de gauche se trouvait une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit parc, déserté à cette heure-ci mais qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous aux jeunes artistes.

L'éclat du jour décroissait lentement. Malfoy n'avait pas allumé les lumières et un rayon orangé venait se jeter sur les objets posés devant lui. Harry s'approcha le plus délicatement possible pour profiter au maximum du plaisir de voir Malfoy travailler... et se taire. Ainsi studieux et muet, il était presque d'agréable compagnie, pensa Harry. Il se pencha un peu vers le bloc note pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il dessinait. Il s'étonna d'y reconnaître la pomme et la poire qui lui servaient de modèles. Les toiles de Malfoy étaient généralement abstraites et Harry ne s'attendait pas à découvrir des natures mortes. Fasciné par le mouvement précipité du crayon sur le papier, il retint son souffle et tendit le cou. Il tint la position pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Malfoy tourne vers lui des yeux exorbités.

« Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Ah, pardon... j'voulais juste... euh... voir, dit-il en se reculant.

- Ben, reste plus loin. »

Le jeune peintre se repositionna légèrement sur son tabouret et repris son dessin. Harry essaya, de là où il était, de lorgner par dessus son épaule. Après un temps, Malfoy poussa un soupir.

« Potter ! Ta présence me déconcentre.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit de rester, répondit immédiatement Harry, sur la défensive.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi... présent. »

Harry voulut s'excuser puis se dit qu'il ne pouvait s'excuser d'être... "présent". « J'peux m'en aller dans ce cas ». Il était prêt à faire demi-tour en se disant que Scylla se débrouillerait très bien toute seule à choisir les toiles pour SON exposition quand Malfoy le retint. « On peut peut-être te trouver une utilité, si t'y tiens. » Il se leva de son siège et vint vers Harry. Il le regarda un moment de haut en bas, lui tourna autour et revint se planter face à lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. « Ça devrait être intéressant », murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Harry commençait à se sentir nerveux. Il était parfaitement conscient des idées saugrenues et dangereuses qui pouvaient naître dans l'esprit dérangé de Malfoy. « Tu vas poser pour moi... ». Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « ...nu, évidemment ». Il se crispa.

« Hors de question, Malfoy. Tu peux garder tes fantasmes de pervers...

- Je travaille le dessin au crayon à la façon des artistes muggles, interrompit son bourreau d'un air factuel et détaché. L'anatomie humaine est un très bon moyen d'améliorer ma technique... Et je n'ai aucun intérêt (ni sexuel, ni pervers) pour ton corps, Potter. Même si j'admets que l'idée de faire de toi l'objet d'une nature _morte_ est assez euphorisante, oui. »

En temps normal, Harry serait sorti de ses gongs, outré qu'il lui propose une telle chose. Il serait parti en claquant la porte et en le maudissant assez fort et assez clairement pour que tous les voisins entendent. Mais il resta sur place, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi la perspective d'être dessiné par Malfoy le tentait secrètement. Profitant de son hésitation, Malfoy insista : « Tu te dégonfles, Potter ? Trop peur de me montrer ce que tu as ? », questionna-t-il avec un air espiègle.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour en réponse à cette provocation. Il frissonna à l'idée que son ennemi le connaissait assez bien pour le faire réagir au quart de tour. « Dans tes rêves, Malfoy. J'vais l'faire. Mais, en échange, tu me donnes le dessin après » négocia-t-il. Il sentait bien que ses conditions étaient dérisoires par rapport au sacrifice demandé. Mais il vit avec satisfaction Malfoy se figer et envisager la possibilité de perdre une de ces précieuses créations (aussi expérimentale qu'elle puisse être). Il accepta finalement, presque à contre cœur mais ravi d'avoir une nouvelle occasion d'abuser de la situation.

**OoOoOo**

Malfoy s'affaira dans l'atelier à la recherche de coussins et de draps. Il poussa la petite table où se trouvaient ses anciens modèles et croqua au passage dans la pomme. Il disposa les coussins de manière à capturer les derniers rayons de soleil dans un lit improvisé à même le sol puis se tourna, radieux, vers Harry. Son sourire disparut quand il constata que sa victime était toujours vêtu. « Potter », souffla-t-il pour le réveiller de sa rêverie. Harry sursauta légèrement puis, en apercevant le regard désapprobateur de Malfoy, se mit lentement à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Voyant que l'affaire suivait son cours, l'artiste partit à la recherche de nouveaux crayons, les tailla soigneusement et installa tout son matériel à disposition à côté de son tabouret. Il s'y assit avec détermination, prêt à travailler et réalisant soudainement que le défi l'excitait bien plus que celui des fruits. Il regardait droit devant lui, scrutant le jeu de lumière et imaginant déjà les ombres sur la peau de... Il se retourna fébrilement en constatant que son mannequin n'était toujours pas en position.

En réalité, Harry était prêt. Entièrement déshabillé, il tâchait d'oublier sa gêne en regardant les gestes animés de Malfoy. Il était épaté de le voir si enthousiaste et euphorique tel un enfant sur le point de déballer un cadeau très attendu. D'habitude tendu par une colère diffuse et constante, son corps bougeait, à cet instant, avec liberté. Les entraves qu'il s'imposait à longueur de journée pour garder contenance avaient finalement cédé pour laisser place à cette joie simple et d'ordinaire si bien cachée. Il se mouvait avec l'adresse d'un félin joueur et prédateur. Harry le suivait dans sa préparation, plongé dans une sorte de fascination amusée. Il en avait oublié sa nudité qu'il ne tentait même plus de cacher avec ses mains. Il s'en rappela brutalement quand Malfoy se retourna sans prévenir pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Ses yeux argentés tombèrent violemment sur lui et le silence qui suivit fut encore plus humiliant qu'une insulte aiguisée. Malfoy s'était tu. Il gardait la bouche légèrement ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise et, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête, Harry aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir imperceptiblement.

« Tu peux venir t'installer maintenant, Potter. Au lieu de rester planter comme une potiche », déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde et contrariée. Harry s'exécuta. Il s'assit sur le drap et tenta de trouver une position confortable... ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il lutta pendant un moment avec son corps, conscient que le confort et la pudeur auraient du mal à s'accorder sur la meilleure posture à adopter.

« Quand tu veux, s'impatienta Malfoy.

- C'est toi l'artiste, riposta-t-il. J'sais pas comment me mettre. J'sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour... ton travail.

- Peu importe. Mais cesse de jouer les prudes, Potter ».

Harry abandonna donc l'idée de cacher ses parties intimes et s'assit simplement, une jambe plié en tailleur, l'autre relevée pour pouvoir poser son coude sur son genoux et son menton dans la paume de sa main. Il laissa pendre son autre bras devant lui pour masquer un peu son sexe. Il espérait ainsi ne pas trop s'exposer et adopter une position désinvolte. Même si, intérieurement, la désinvolture n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il était complètement paniqué de se retrouver sans vêtement, si fragile et vulnérable, dans un grand atelier, vitré de surcroît, et sous l'œil avide de Draco Malfoy. Il essayait de se repasser le film de ces dernières minutes pour tenter de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Il mit sa crédulité sur le compte de l'art et se consolait en pensant qu'il contribuait à améliorer le talent de l'artiste. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, par contre, était ce tout sentiment de confiance qu'il éprouvait parmi ses impressions mélangées de colère, de gêne et d'humiliation.

**OoOoOo**

Harry regardait autour de lui d'un air distrait. Il maintenait son esprit éloigné de la situation pour ne pas se rendre compte de son incongruité. Il prenait plaisir à observer les tableaux inconnus posés contre le mur mais la luminosité n'était plus assez forte et il distinguait mal les jeux de couleurs. Il aurait voulu se lever pour les voir de plus près. Il ne bougea pas sachant que Malfoy était absorbé par son dessin et serait certainement contrarié d'en être détourné. Harry se concentra sur les bruits frénétiques du crayon sur le papier. Il ne voulait pas lever les yeux au risque de croiser ceux de Malfoy en train de le scruter et reproduire les moindres détails de son anatomie. Il sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée d'être ainsi exposé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le visage du dessinateur se poser, une nouvelle fois, sur lui. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent comme si Malfoy passait sur sa peau le fer glacial d'une épée. Il sentit le bas de son ventre frémir mais refusa d'y prêter intention et pencha sa tête vers le plafond qu'il se mit à étudier avec grand intérêt.

Le temps passait avec lenteur et il ne sut bientôt plus quoi faire. Il avait déjà exploré du regard tout l'atelier, il avait même repéré de discrets mouvements dans le jardin et espérait silencieusement qu'il s'agissait d'un chat caché dans les fourrés. Il commençait à s'ennuyer sévèrement et résistait tant bien que mal à l'idée de regarder Malfoy. Il finit par céder à la tentation. Le jeune artiste était penché sur son dessin. Il mâchouillait son crayon avec distraction, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'améliorer son croquis. Des mèches de cheveux glissèrent doucement devant ses yeux. Il fit un geste machinal et précis pour les remettre en place sans perturber sa concentration. Il passa la langue sur le bord de sa bouche et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une attitude qui trahissait son intense réflexion. Ses lèvres humides brillaient dans la faible lueur de fin du jour. Il se passa une main dans le cou pour masser sa nuque endolorie. Harry suivait du regard chacun de ses gracieux mouvements et se perdit dans la contemplation.

Dans la pénombre qui grandissait, la fine silhouette de Malfoy se détachait comme un dessin pâle sur un fond noir. Sa peau lisse semblait luire d'un éclat pur et laiteux. Harry eut envie d'y déposer la marque furieuse d'une morsure. Sur le cou offert de Malfoy où sa main glissait doucement vers l'échancrure de son col, il aurait voulu poser ses lèvres et sentir sous ses dents le goût de sa peau. Harry sentait son excitation prendre le pas et s'évader hors de contrôle. Il n'eut pas le temps de baisser la tête que ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Malfoy. Il ne put contrôler son érection.

Harry essaya de la masquer en changeant discrètement de position. Mais le bruit de ses mouvements attira l'attention de l'autre jeune homme qui le fixa soudainement : « Qu'est-ce tu f... ? ». Sa question mourut dans le silence qui suivi. Harry, lui, crut mourir de honte. Il se sentit rougir et fut content, dans son malheur, de constater que l'obscurité se faisait plus dense. « J'y crois pas... Potter... tu... ». Mais le ton de Malfoy n'était pas aussi véhément que d'habitude.

De surprise, Harry osa le regarder droit dans les yeux. Malfoy se mordit encore la lèvre et le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de retourner à son dessin. Il gomma une partie de son esquisse et se remit au travail avec entrain. Il jetait de temps en temps un œil sur Harry qui, éberlué, se tint immobile. Malfoy s'arrêta pour prendre des mesures à l'aide de son crayon puis se remit à dessiner. Harry trouvait le geste véritablement dérangeant mais il finit par se détendre peu à peu en constatant que son ennemi était de nouveau accaparé par son euphorie créatrice.

L'érection d'Harry ne disparut pas pour autant. Dès que son attention se reportait sur Malfoy, il observait ces petits gestes frénétiques et inconscients qui le rendait tout chose. Malfoy suçait le bout de ses doigts et jouait avec ses lèvres qui, à force d'être tripotées, se coloraient d'un grenat sombre et luisant. Harry était en pleine confusion et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Les pupilles de Malfoy, qui venaient poser sur lui leur flamme cristalline et brillante, le mirent au supplice. Elles étaient comme des caresses froides sur son corps torturé qui tentait de lutter contre un irrésistible désir. Sa respiration commençait à se faire plus appuyée et plus lente. Son sexe ne cessait de se tendre et réclamer justice.

Il posa ses mains derrière lui et cambra légèrement le dos. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas changer la position de ses jambes pour ne pas casser la pause. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle en fermant les yeux. Mais il les rouvrit immédiatement, conscient que la vision des doigts experts de Malfoy sur ses hanches ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. À contre cœur, il se focalisa de nouveau sur l'artiste en face de lui, espérant le voir furieux et moqueur.

Malfoy avait posé son pied droit à terre et son bloc note ne tenait plus que sur un genoux. Il griffonnait toujours avec intensité. Quand il se concentra de nouveau sur son modèle, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Malfoy esquissa un sourire de satisfaction dénué de toute ironie. Harry pencha la tête en arrière pour fuir cette vision trop sensuelle à son goût. Il poussa un léger soupir. « Arrête ça, Potter, c'est... ». Harry serra les mâchoires. Enfin, se dit-il, Malfoy a retrouvé sa contenance et va me cracher son venin habituel qui me refroidira instantanément. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il espérait vraiment entendre ses injures. Elles lui paraissaient moins humiliantes qu'un sexe durci par la tentation. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être laissé déborder par les émotions en face (et pour !) son pire ennemi et aspirait, plus que tout, à retrouver leur relation hostile et, finalement, bien plus rassurante.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête en direction de Malfoy, les choses s'aggravèrent de façon incontrôlable. Le jeune homme ne dessinait plus, il regardait Harry sous ses paupières mi-closes. De sa main gauche il maintenait son bloc de feuille en équilibre sur son genoux. Sa main droite avait disparu sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Harry ne réussit pas à saisir tout de suite la teneur de la scène. Mais les halètements de Malfoy lui firent réaliser qu'il était en train de se masturber. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque qu'il espérait désobligeante mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver ses mots. Il vit les petits mouvements de poignet que Malfoy exécutait sous le tissu de son vêtement. Il imaginait les doigts blancs et agiles de l'artiste se refermer sur la peau fragile de son sexe pour atteindre progressivement l'extase. Harry ne put résister à l'envie de faire la même chose.

Ses mains étaient froides quand il se toucha. Ses doigts vinrent d'abord effleurer le bout de son sexe. D'une voix feutrée, Draco l'encouragea : « Oui, c'est ça, Potter... Fais-toi jouir... ». Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou ironique. Incapable de décider, il pris son sexe dans sa paume et se mit à caresser vigoureusement. Il accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à épouser le rythme de Malfoy dont la respiration se faisait plus rauque et semblait battre la mesure. Sa tête était maintenant renversée en arrière et, avec ses reins poussés vers l'avant, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son bloc note en équilibre Il gémit doucement et Harry l'écoutait avec délectation. Malfoy cria un peu plus fort au moment de jouir. Harry le suivi de quelques secondes. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur les coussins qui l'entouraient et prit quelques minutes pour regarder le plafond dans un état de complet abandon.

**OoOoOo**

Il reprit ses esprits en entendant Malfoy murmurer un sort pour se laver. Harry se rappela avec horreur que sa baguette était restée sur le tas de ses habits. Il lui fallait se lever et passer devant Malfoy pour l'atteindre. L'idée de se mettre debout et marcher l'humilia par anticipation. Il resta allongé sur le sol, essayant de trouver une autre solution quand il entendit les pas de Draco se rapprocher. Il ne bougea pas, crispé et prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque. Mais le visage de Malfoy, qui se penchait sur lui, n'était pas hostile. Il était impassible et Harry reconnut une de ses stratégies pour protéger ses émotions. Draco pointa sa baguette vers lui et avant qu'il ne put dire un mot, lança un sort qui fit disparaître les traces de sa jouissance. Il s'éloigna presque aussitôt : « Tu peux te rhabiller. Scylla ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver », lui dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot ni un regard. Harry mis ses vêtements en hâte. Il était encore en train de reboutonner son jean quand Scylla frappa à la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les temps indécis**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil vint réveiller Harry de ses rayons éclatants. Il pesta d'avoir oublié de fermer son rideau puis se tourna sur le côté pour fuir la lumière. Dans le demi-sommeil qui suivit, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. L'image de Draco s'imprima impérieusement sur le brouillard de ses rêves et mit son corps en ébullition. Il imagina des doigts longs et fins, tachés de peinture, se mouvoir sur son bassin et tracer des lignes descendantes vers l'obscurité de sa toison pubienne. Harry glissa sa main sous la ceinture de son pyjama. Il se caressa sans ouvrir les yeux, toujours plongé dans une espèce de torpeur où se mêlaient ses souvenirs et ses désirs oniriques. Il jouit sans savoir s'il était l'acteur de son plaisir ou si c'était le fait de cette créature voluptueuse, goulue et légèrement effrayante qui hantait son imagination embuée. Il ouvrit les paupières avec lenteur encore incertain de vouloir jeter un œil lucide sur son excitation. La lumière du jour éclairait la pièce d'un éclat trop brutal. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. L'horreur de la situation s'imposa lentement à lui. Il se mit sur le dos et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, incapable de maîtriser autrement sa colère.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis s'assit dans son lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ainsi, ses hormones réclamaient Draco Malfoy ! « Bien, pensa-t-il furieusement. Très bien. Ça me passera... J'suis seulement en manque de sexe ». Il se leva avec détermination, prêt à affronter les secrètes humiliations que sa libido insatisfaite lui faisait éprouver, persuadé qu'elles ne seraient que de courte durée.

Harry réussit à se convaincre que Malfoy n'était que le jouet de ses fantasmes. Il prit même un plaisir sadique à rabaisser son rival à l'état de sex toy. Mais pour couper court à ses envies, qu'il qualifiait de "déviantes", il se fit la promesse de trouver quelqu'un rapidement et accepta, dans ce but, l'invitation de Scylla à sortir en boîte pendant le week end. L'occasion était parfaite, pensait-il. Malfoy n'était sûrement pas du genre à gâcher son précieux temps en se trémoussant sur une piste de danse et Harry avait besoin de sortir pour faire des rencontres. Il mit beaucoup de soin à s'habiller et trouver la tenue qui le mettait le plus en valeur. Il opta pour un mélange de sobriété et d'élégance. Sous sa veste, qu'il laissa volontairement ouverte, un simple T-shirt épousait parfaitement son torse d'athlète. Il avait choisi de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel et il apprécia dans le miroir le résultat de ses heures d'entraînement. Il accentua soigneusement le désordre de ses cheveux noirs et cacha, avec une de ses mèches, la fameuse cicatrice de son front. Certes il voulait mettre tous les atouts de son côté pour séduire mais il était hors de question d'utiliser sa triste célébrité à cet effet. Il sourit à son reflet : « C'est ce qu'il reste de Gryffondor en moi », s'excusa-t-il avec nostalgie.

**OoOoOo**

Les stroboscopes l'aveuglèrent et Harry battit des paupières. La musique qui hurlait dans ses oreilles lui rappela la mélodie du vent quand il volait sur son Nimbus 2012. Scylla lui saisit gentiment la main et le conduisit au centre de la boîte. Elle déposa son manteau sur le siège le plus proche. Harry fit de même. Mais ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'asseoir et se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Il se laissa guider et envahir par la chaleur moite et l'odeur de parfum et de transpiration des danseurs. La foule se faisait de plus en plus dense autour de lui. En avançant, il frôla des bras nus couverts de paillettes, des torses humides de sueur et des hanches sensuelles. Scylla lui lâcha la main quand ils arrivèrent au milieu de la piste. Elle le regarda avec langueur et se mit à onduler devant lui en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il répondit à son invitation avec un sourire amusé. Il entra dans son jeu et lui agrippa les hanches. Il glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes et se mit à suivre son rythme. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les coups de basse répétés avec la régularité d'un cœur battant. De ses mouvements de reins, elle imposait à Harry une cadence précise. Il se laissa diriger, avec la conscience aiguë des regards intéressés et envieux qu'on leur jetait.

Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Harry n'aurait pu dire combien de chansons étaient passées depuis leur arrivée. Scylla s'était un peu éloignée de lui et elle profita d'un morceau plus calme pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre et de rejoindre les autres. Elle se dirigea vers un coin de la discothèque où ils retrouvèrent une dizaine d'étudiants de Plumberg. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une énorme table ronde. Scylla prit irrévérencieusement la dernière place libre, se lova dans les bras d'un artiste qu'Harry savait être photographe, et commença à siroter dans son verre. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, sourit avec indulgence puis lui passa une main amoureuse dans les cheveux. Elle lui balaya les doigts d'un geste rapide et délicat mais continua à boire sans permission. Harry scanna le reste des convives, anxieux d'y trouver Malfoy, mais il se détendit immédiatement en constatant que son tourmenteur n'était pas là.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, se pencha pour prendre la carte et réfléchit sérieusement à ce qu'il voulait commander. Il était encore en train de lire la liste des cocktails quand un souffle chaud vint lui effleurer la nuque. « Enfin trouvé lecture à ton niveau, Potter ». Harry fit un bond en poussant un cri qui, se maudit-il instamment, manquait légèrement de virilité. Derrière lui, Malfoy se plia de rire. Les autres sourirent avec plus de réserve. Scylla fronça les sourcils. Involontairement, elle aggravait l'embarras d'Harry qui se sentait devenir le souffre douleur de la classe que défend maladroitement la maîtresse. Malfoy garda son air moqueur et satisfait en poussant tout le monde pour se faire une place sur le canapé.

Harry s'enfuit vers le comptoir après avoir envoyé à Malfoy une réplique qu'il jugea lui-même bien trop fade. Il commanda un Bubble Blue et regagna lentement son calme en attendant qu'on lui prépare sa boisson. Quand son verre fut servi, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il se retourna précipitamment sans remarquer l'œillade séductrice que lui lançait le serveur.

Avant qu'il ne s'assoit, le canapé changea de forme et s'étira pour lui faire une place. Harry posa son verre sur la table, attrapa une grande paille et se mit à boire avec délectation. Son cocktail turquoise faisait de grosses bulles qui éclaboussaient le bout de ses doigts. Il les lécha pour enlever le sucre de l'alcool de guimauve mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Il avait voulu se mettre le plus loin possible de Malfoy. Mais il se rendit compte que sa tactique était mal étudiée car il se retrouvait maintenant dans le champ de mire du jeune homme, affalé nonchalamment en face de lui. Malfoy semblait vicieusement intéressé par les gestes suggestifs qu'il faisait involontairement. Préférant finalement garder ses doigts sucrés et collants, Harry entama la conversation avec son voisin de droite en guise de diversion. Après un temps passé à échanger quelques banalités, qu'il feignait de prendre très au sérieux, il finit par se détendre et oublier la tension qui avait pris possession de son corps. Lassé par son indifférence, Malfoy se leva et papillonna à travers la boîte à la rencontre de ses multiples connaissances.

Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il nota mentalement qu'il s'adressait principalement aux filles et qu'il arborait un sourire de play-boy à chaque fois que l'une d'elle riait à ses blagues. Harry sentait son agacement monter et décida d'aller danser pour tenter de se débarrasser de ces pensées. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet et, à peine arrivé sur la piste, il se laissa entraîner par la musique et l'euphorie des corps mouvants autour de lui. Il repéra tardivement un jeune homme qui s'avançait discrètement et tentait de capter son regard. Ils dansèrent langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque leurs reins se rencontrèrent dans une ondulation plus prononcée, leurs sexes se touchèrent à travers leurs vêtements pour une fraction de seconde. Harry se sentit durcir et passa un bras autour de la taille de son salvateur assaillant. Leurs souffles s'unirent dans un baiser avide. Ils avaient interrompu leur danse et les gens les bousculaient légèrement. Quand Harry se recula pour reprendre sa respiration, tous ses muscles étaient douloureusement tendus par le désir. Il se laissa entraîner par son compagnon hors de la piste.

Malgré sa vision brouillée par l'alcool et l'excitation, il aperçut leur reflet dans la glace des toilettes. Ils faisaient un joli couple. Son jeune amant était légèrement plus petit et maigre que lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient un peu sur les yeux, qu'il avait d'un bleu tellement électrique qu'Harry repensa brièvement à son cocktail. Ils s'enfermèrent précipitamment dans la première cabine et Harry se laissa dévorer par l'intensité de ses sensations. Il avait vaguement conscience du mouvement des mains sur son torse et ses hanches, d'une langue qui traçait des cercles autour de ses tétons puis il perdit le fil. En quelques secondes, il fut réduit à n'être qu'un sexe agonisant de plaisir qui glissait dans la chaleur humide d'une bouche anonyme. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux idées cohérentes. Son vocabulaire fut momentanément composé de monosyllabes et d'onomatopées. « Hum... oui... », murmura-t-il en empoignant la chevelure du jeune homme pour lui imposer un rythme plus rapide.

Il se sentit jouir et se retira juste à temps. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour reprendre ses esprits avant de poser ses regards sur celui qui était encore agenouillé devant lui et levait un visage interrogateur. Harry frissonna. L'espace d'un instant, il crut reconnaître ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs... Mais sa vision se rectifia rapidement et il fut rassuré de voir qu'il s'était bien fait sucer par un parfait inconnu. Il lui fallut encore un moment pour retrouver ses bonnes manières et lui rendre la pareille. Harry le masturba d'une main experte, agrémentant ses caresses de baisers chauds et mouillés. Mais il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait et se laissait guider par ses automatismes. Ses pensées lui échappaient de nouveau. Il se mit à revoir mentalement l'air désinvolte de Malfoy quand il était arrivé derrière lui et avait lancé une de ces habituelles railleries. Harry dut admettre qu'il était blessé par la facilité avec laquelle le jeune peintre semblait faire fi de leur mésaventure.

Il fut extirpé de ses réflexions par un jet chaud de sperme dans ses mains. Il se recula, surpris. « Hum... t'es doué, mon poussin », susurra son partenaire avec un moue qui se voulait sensuelle mais qu'Harry trouva vulgaire. Le jeune homme l'enserra de ses bras et lui imposa un baiser mielleux sur les lèvres. Harry laissa passer un temps raisonnable puis se dégagea poliment. Il sortit du WC avant qu'on ne lui propose des prolongations.

**OoOoOo**

Une poignée d'étudiants était encore autour de la table ronde quand Harry retrouva sa place. Il remarqua que le canapé était devenu plus moelleux. Il s'enfonça légèrement dans le confort du dossier et saisit son verre avec un sourire de contentement. Il prit soin de jeter un sort anti-poison dans sa boisson. La rumeur courrait qu'une étrange drogue d'importation moldue faisait son apparition dans les clubs. Après quelques gorgées, Harry s'assoupit d'épuisement et de félicité. Son corps était repu et agréablement détendu. Son esprit était vide et apaisé. Il se sentit bien... jusqu'à l'arrivée en fanfare de Malfoy. Un peu abîmé par l'alcool, il marchait en zigzag, une fille lovée sous chaque bras si bien qu'ils tanguaient tous les trois. Quand ils atteignirent enfin table, Harry ouvrit une paupière, contrarié. Sa vision s'arrêta sur une main féminine posée sur la hanche de Malfoy, un pouce accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il referma l'œil. Il sentit les trois importuns se jeter sur le canapé en face de lui. La surface molle du divan bougea sur toute sa longueur et les mouvements se répercutèrent jusqu'à lui. Il se laissa bercer un peu avant de les regarder. Malfoy était à moitié allongé sur la blonde et tenait la brune dans ses bras. Ils étaient apparemment plongés dans une conversation très amusante dont Harry ne comprit le sens qu'après quelques minutes.

« Le dandy est un esthète, chérie.

- Un quoi ? »

Malfoy donna patiemment sa définition à la brune qui s'était tournée pour le dévisager comme s'il avait sorti la pire des âneries.

« Alors, t'es un dandy, c'est ça ?, demanda la blonde, plus pour regagner l'attention de Malfoy, qui lorgnait trop souvent sa copine, que par réel intérêt.

- Oui, mais un dandy moderne. »

L'autoproclamé se fendit d'un sourire aguicheur et complètement caricatural, souligna Harry. Il continua cependant à écouter son discours, parfait exemple de suffisance et d'auto-congratulation. Draco remarqua l'air blasé d'Harry et se fit un plaisir de continuer sur sa lancée. Il expliquait d'un ton distrait sa vision de l'art et son rôle d'artiste comme si les deux jeunes filles l'écoutaient véritablement et n'étaient pas focalisées sur l'ouverture de sa chemise qui dévoilait la peau blanche de son torse.

« L'artiste doit se complaire dans la beauté de la nature, continua-t-il avec des regards appuyés en direction d'Harry. Il doit savoir extraire de la vie la sève et peindre avec ses sens en éveil. Il doit savoir _jouir_ du beau. »

Harry le regarda, incrédule. Il ignora la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues. « À t'entendre, on dirait que l'artiste est un branleur », articula-t-il lentement. Malfoy se tut et le dévisagea avec amusement. Les filles gloussèrent de plus belle et se tournèrent vers Harry, contentes de trouver une occasion de mettre fin au monologue de l'esthète. Elles ne le lâchèrent plus de la soirée.

**OoOoOo**

De retour dans son lit, couché au-dessus des couvertures, Harry prit un moment pour penser aux événements de la soirée. Deux conclusions s'imposaient. D'une part, se faire tailler une pipe par un inconnu n'avait rien calmé de ses ardeurs. D'autre part, l'attitude de Malfoy l'inquiétait. Harry essayait constamment de museler son imagination, de calfeutrer ses pensées érotiques et de maîtriser ses rêves. Il s'épuisait à contrôler ses désirs grandissants pour Malfoy et lui, le salaud, prenait tout à la légère comme si leur petite aventure n'était rien de plus qu'un don offert sur l'autel de l'Art. Harry se sentait aussi stupide et manipulé que ces filles qui avaient passé, chacune leur tour, quelques minutes enfermées dans les toilettes avec Malfoy. Elles étaient ressorties tremblantes et émoustillées, prêtes à remettre le couvert quand il voulait. Mais leur Don Juan s'était éclipsé de la discothèque, sans les prévenir, aux bras d'une autre fille. Harry roula sur lui-même et se glissa tout habillé dans les draps. Il s'endormit et rêva d'un jeune homme blond à genoux devant lui, la bouche pleine de peinture, les yeux d'un bleu fluorescent et l'air suppliant qui ne cessait de répéter : « C'est pour la beauté de l'art, mon poussin »...


	4. Chapter 4

_Note : Voilà un petit chapitre en attendant le prochain que j'essaierai de poster cet après-midi. _  
_Merci à ceux qui me lisent et me suivent. Un très grand merci à tous ceux laissent des reviews. Ca fait tellement plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir ! Merci, merci, merci._**  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Les temps blessés**

Harry cessa momentanément de fréquenter Scylla et son groupe des artistes. Il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de croiser Malfoy et raviver son obsession. À contre-cœur, il feignit d'être malade le jour du vernissage de l'exposition qu'il avait pourtant aidé à monter. Il resta chez lui toute la soirée, résistant à l'envie d'aller à la galerie et de voir, une fois encore, les tableaux qu'il aimait tant. Malfoy pouvait bien se comporter comme le dernier des cons, ses peintures gardaient toute leur beauté aux yeux d'Harry, comme si elles étaient indépendantes de leur créateur.

Le lendemain, Harry était absorbé par la lecture d'un livre technique sur le Quidditch quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit pour trouver Scylla, en pleurs. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer mais elle resta sur le pas de la porte : « On a... on a... saccagé... l'expo... de Draco ». Les mots se frayèrent difficilement un chemin parmi ses sanglots. Harry se concentra sur chaque syllabe comme si elle parlait une langue étrangère. Quand elle acheva sa courte phrase, il prit sa baguette, ferma la porte et accompagna la jeune femme à Bright Street. Avant de Transplaner là-bas, elle lui expliqua que le gardien lui avait envoyé un message en catastrophe. Il parlait d'acte de vandalisme ce qui était pire que du vol, pensait-elle, car le travail artistique était perdu à jamais. Elle était prête à partir quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait affronter ça toute seule. Par « ça » elle entendait aussi bien la fureur de Draco que la destruction des toiles.

Le gardien ne lui avait pas donné de précision et Harry sut rapidement pourquoi. Il régnait un silence glacial quand ils arrivèrent devant la galerie. Ils se figèrent instinctivement à la vue de la porte complètement explosée contre le sol. Leurs semelles crissèrent sur le verre cassé. Dans la première salle, rien n'avait été touché. Il n'y avait là que les tables de réception et quelques affaires qui témoignaient de la fête du vernissage. Ils comprirent que les malfaiteurs voulaient s'en prendre exclusivement aux œuvres.

Ils entrèrent dans la première salle d'exposition. Harry déglutit difficilement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La toile principale, gigantesque comme l'étaient les plus belles réalisations de Malfoy, était immobile telle une peinture moldue. Elle semblait morte. Les formes géométriques se laissaient lentement couler vers le sol et les couleurs ternissaient inexorablement. Sur toute la longueur du tableau, des lettres rouges et scintillantes violaient le dessin original. Harry déchiffra lentement, prenant toute la mesure de l'offense : « Mangemorts = Mort de l'Art ». Il ne comprit pas tout de suite cette intrusion soudaine de la politique dans l'univers feutré des artistes. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir du passé de Malfoy. Il avait l'impression de devoir relier deux mondes tellement distincts que les pièces du puzzle n'arrivaient pas à s'emboîter. En détournant son regard de la toile saccagée, il vit les autres inscriptions : « Pas de Mangemorts dans nos galeries », « À mort l'art des traîtres » et autres menaces. Partout, les lettres rouges brillaient avec véhémence sur les murs et les tableaux. Certaines œuvres étaient complètement lacérées et les bouts de toile pendaient par-dessus les cadres tels des morceaux de chairs arrachés d'un corps.

Abasourdis par le choc et la violence des insultes, Harry et Scylla marchèrent à travers la galerie en silence, découvrant petit à petit l'ampleur des dégâts. Sur la cinquantaine d'œuvres exposées, la grande majorité était détruite et irrécupérable. Quand ils revinrent dans la première pièce, Scylla se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se remit à sangloter. « Draco va être furieux... anéanti », ne cessait-elle de répéter. Harry aurait voulu la conforter. Il resta silencieux, incapable de surmonter sa propre stupeur pour trouver des paroles rassurantes. Il observait encore la grande toile quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna. Les yeux gris de Malfoy semblèrent lui passer à travers le corps pour se diriger directement sur le saccage de son travail. Il resta sur le seuil, fixant la toile, les lèvres serrées et le teint plus pâle que jamais. Il ne dit rien et resta figé dans sa morbide contemplation. « Je suis désolé, Malfoy ». Harry s'approcha de lui et tendit sa main pour le toucher. Draco fit un geste brusque pour se reculer et passa dans une autre pièce.

Malfoy se tut pendant toute sa triste visite. Il revint vers Scylla. La détresse lui crispait le visage. Ne sachant comment exprimer sa souffrance, il opta pour l'agressivité :

« Toi et ta stupide lubie de faire cette expo. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je t'avais dit de préserver mon anonymat. Si j'utilise un pseudo c'est pas pour rien. T'es toujours persuadée que tout le monde est gentil, tout le monde va m'aimer, tout le monde va acheter mes toiles et me faire des courbettes. Et maintenant... maintenant... maintenant... Tout est de ta faute... »

À bout de souffle, il s'arrêta pour examiner le visage déconfit de son amie puis frappa le mur au-dessus d'elle et y laissa l'empreinte de son poing avant de tourner les talons et partir précipitamment.

**OoOoOo**

Harry était réticent à l'idée d'aller voir Malfoy après son accès de colère. Mais Scylla avait fondu en larme et n'était pas capable d'affronter une nouvelle tempête. Il la laissa à la galerie où elle se mit tout de suite au travail pour effacer les graffitis et récupérer les toiles encore intactes. Harry prit la direction de l'université et des ateliers.

Au numéro 34, il s'arrêta, respira longuement et frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il insista. « Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? », hurla une voix déformée par l'émotion. « Foutez-moi la paix ». Harry se rapprocha de la porte et parla calmement mais assez fort pour être entendu de l'autre côté : « Malfoy, laisse-moi rentrer. Faut qu'on discute ». Son interlocuteur refusa obstinément. Harry ne capitula pas. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement : « Tu m'emmerdes, Potter ». Harry prit la juste mesure de la rage de Malfoy. La vulgarité de son vocabulaire trahissait l'immensité de son désarroi qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à ses bonnes manières. Il disparut presque aussitôt dans la pénombre de l'atelier mais il laissa la porte ouverte et Harry le suivit. Les volets de la baie vitrée étaient fermés. La lumière du jour pénétrait faiblement à travers les lattes mal jointes. Tous les tableaux et les dessins de Malfoy étaient réunis en tas au centre de la pièce. Harry comprit qu'il était en train de fabriquer un bûcher.

« Décidément, c'est une obsession chez toi, de brûler tes œuvres.

- Pas de commentaire. T'as voulu venir. Mais maintenant tu te la fermes...

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire ?

- J'suis déçu, Malfoy. J'pensais que t'étais du genre à te battre. À défendre ton art contre tout.

- S'agit pas de mon art là. S'agit de mon putain de passé. S'agit des choix que j'ai fait... des mauvais choix... qui vont pourrir le reste de ma vie.

- Donc, tu te laisses insulter, tu baisses les yeux comme un bon chien-chien et tu leur donnes raison en détruisant ton toiles ? Finalement, t'as pas changé, Malfoy, t'es toujours le trouillard que j'ai connu à Hogwarts. »

Harry se tut, se demandant comment il en était arrivé à dire de telles horreurs à quelqu'un qu'il voulait consoler... La baguette à la main, pointée vers le tas devant lui, Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il laissa passer un silence pendant lequel il se repassa mentalement la suite malheureuse d'événements qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette minute précise. Il baissa son bras et se tourna vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que t'y comprends, Potter, à tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de me juger ? T'as toujours été du bon côté de la barrière. Là où y'avait pas de question. Juste des trucs héroïques à faire pour sauver ta peau et celle de tes amis. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de ce que je vis ? Qui t'es pour me dire de garder la tête haute ? T'as peut-être oublié parce que, pour toi, la guerre est finie. Mais moi, je la vis toujours. J'aurais toujours la marque sur mon bras et mon nom pour me rappeler. »

Il s'arrêta, insatisfait des mots qui lui venaient à la bouche. Il aurait voulu dire plus. Il aurait voulu parler plus clairement. Mais les émotions, entassées depuis des mois dans le silence, sortaient avec confusion. Il reprit plus calmement :

« J'vivrai toute ma vie avec le poids de la culpabilité.

- Quelle culpabilité ? Celle d'avoir tout fait pour sauver ta famille ? Franchement, Malfoy, si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir des parents à protéger, j'aurais fait la même chose... J'aurais tout tenté pour les mettre hors de danger... »

Draco le regarda longuement. À la fin de la guerre, se trouvant du côté des vaincus, il avait passé son temps à regretter ses actes. Il avait oublié de les voir comme le faisait Harry aujourd'hui. Il avait oublié les sentiments d'urgence et de peur qui l'avaient poussé, dans sa sixième année, à suivre l'obscur chemin tracé pour les Mangemorts. Il avait oublié l'angoisse à l'idée de perdre sa famille et sa propre vie. Et Potter, entre tous, s'en souvenait.

« Ça m'explique pas pourquoi tu veux brûler tes tableaux, reprit Harry comme si sa déclaration précédente ne méritait pas une si longue réflexion.

- Ils ont peut-être raison. Les ex-Mangemorts ne devraient pas trouver de réconfort dans la peinture ou dans l'art. On ne mérite pas d'exposer nos sentiments et nos pensées devant les autres. On devrait faire profil bas. »

Harry hésita un peu. Le discours humble contrastait tellement avec les habitudes de Malfoy qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Il paniqua à l'idée de l'avoir si cruellement mis à nu. Puis il repensa à sa première visite à la galerie, à la force des couleurs et la dynamique des toiles de Malfoy qui l'avaient laissé pantois d'admiration.

« Tes toiles ne sont pas seulement celles d'un ex-Mangemort, mais de quelqu'un qui vit, aujourd'hui, avec ses émotions brutes et incontrôlables. Elles évoquent ta culpabilité, tes angoisses, tes souvenirs de guerre. Qui parlera au nom des Mangemorts si tu te tais ? Qui fera comprendre au reste du monde que la plupart des partisans de Voldemort étaient aussi terrorisés que ses victimes ? J'étais là, Malfoy. J'ai vu ce... monstre de mes propres yeux. Je sais ses méthodes, je sais l'oppression, la violence et le chantage qu'il utilisait constamment. Je sais que si t'avais eu le choix, t'aurais fait les choses autrement. »

Draco aurait pu pleurer. Mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas... surtout pas devant Harry Potter. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui pouvait encore sauver son honneur : il chassa sans ménagement le héros hors de son atelier.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir à tous. Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires. Longs ou courts ^^, j'apprécie vraiment vos soutiens et vos encouragements..._

_J'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour poster ce chapitre car... c'est le dernier ! J'espère que vous aimerez !? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot avant de refermer la porte de cette fic. Et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour d'autres aventures écrites ! _

**_Merci de noter que ce chapitre comporte une scène pouvant... hum... disons... ne pas convenir au plus jeunes ! _**

_Bonne lecture !**  
**_

**OoOoOo  
**

**Chapitre 5 : Les temps pansés**

Sans plus revoir Malfoy, Harry resta en contact avec Scylla et l'aida à remettre le reste de l'exposition en ordre. Elle lui donnait parfois des nouvelles de l'artiste, mais rien de très rassurant. Elle le trouvait généralement prostré et déprimé dans son grand atelier. Il n'avait pas retouché un pinceau depuis l'incident. La première fois qu'elle était allée le voir, peu de temps après la visite d'Harry, Malfoy était assis en tailleur, au milieu de la pièce en désordre (il n'avait pas pris la peine de défaire le bûcher de ses œuvres). Plongé dans l'obscurité, il regardait un simple dessin posé devant lui, qu'il s'empressa de retourner à l'arrivée de Scylla. Elle lui avait exposé son désir de remonter l'exposition avec les toiles épargnées, s'apprêtant à devoir argumenter pour qu'il accepte. Mais il avait répondu d'une voix lasse qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. « J'ai peur qu'il s'arrête définitivement de peindre », confia la jeune femme en racontant l'épisode. Harry avait secrètement la même crainte. Il savait que Malfoy avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours être dans la démesure. Il était tout à fait possible que le peintre, mortellement blessé dans sa fierté et son orgueil, décide de tout abandonner.

Face au silence de l'artiste, Scylla et Harry décidèrent de prendre les armes à sa place. Profitant des gros titres dans les journaux et de la publicité involontaire qu'avait provoqué le saccage de la galerie, ils organisèrent une contre-attaque. Ils lancèrent l'idée d'un collectif regroupant des artistes prêts à refuser toute affiliation politique. Ils organisèrent plusieurs conférences et forums de discussion pour parler des événements récents. Certains professeurs se joignirent à leur groupe et publièrent des articles traitant des effets de la guerre sur la création artistique. Les débats fusaient de tous côtés.

Même s'il n'évoluait pas dans son domaine de prédilection, Harry se sentait à l'aise dans cette nouvelle croisade. Il fit preuve d'une énergie incroyable à rassembler les gens autour de leur groupe. Il retrouvait un peu son enthousiasme d'antan, quand l'oppression d'une Dolores Umbridge les forçaient à monter une petite révolution dans son dos. S'il ne participait pas directement aux débats, il était toujours prêt à offrir son aide logistique. Il fut tellement heureux de se trouver au cœur d'une activité foisonnante, après le calme de la fin des examens, qu'il en oublia presque l'absence du principal intéressé.

Malfoy, en effet, ne sortait plus de son atelier et refusait systématiquement d'ouvrir la porte. Scylla réussit tout de même à lui faire écrire quelques lignes sur son expérience. Elle lisait le texte à chaque début de conférence, expliquant au public que la violence du vandalisme avait réduit l'artiste au silence et à l'inactivité. Malfoy aurait sûrement été horripilé d'attirer ainsi la pitié et la condescendance de ses pairs. Mais il n'en fut certainement (et heureusement) jamais au courant.

Lors d'une réunion privée pour organiser une nouvelle exposition sur le thème de « L'art contre les idées reçues », Harry vit arriver vers lui une Scylla radieuse et euphorique. Il l'attendait depuis quelques minutes à la table d'un café de Bright Street. Elle s'installa à son côté et commanda prestement un grand café.

« Malfoy est sorti de sa léthargie, lança-t-elle en réponse au regard interrogatif d'Harry. Il va se remettre à peindre...

- C'est une bonne nouvelle

- Hum... Mais il a mis une petite condition...

- Ça m'aurait étonné !

- Il a dit qu'il ne reprendrait ses pinceaux que si tu viens poser pour lui. »

Scylla planta ses pupilles noires dans les yeux d'Harry qui se sentit rougir instantanément. Elle avait le sourire inquisiteur de quelqu'un qui s'attend à avoir une explication.

« Euh..., balbutia Harry. Je suppose que... c'est... euh... c'est encore une de ses idées tordues pour m'humilier ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Peu importe, reprit Scylla après un silence dubitatif. Tu vas y aller, hein ? »

Avant de répondre « oui », Harry fit une pause pour ne pas avoir l'air d'accepter trop facilement.

* * *

Harry observait le numéro 34, plongé dans une sorte d'abandon teinté d'angoisse. Il n'osait pas frapper. Et si Malfoy avait demandé qu'il vienne juste pour le tourner en ridicule et rire de sa crédulité ? Et si Malfoy voulait vraiment le peindre ? Harry ne savait quelle option il craignait le plus.

Il fut tiré abruptement de sa rêverie par l'ouverture de la porte. Malfoy se tenait sur le seuil, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Harry serra les poings par réflexe, prêt à frapper. Mais Malfoy lui tourna le dos en laissant la porte ouverte pour le laisser entrer. Harry s'approcha. Les volets de la baie vitrée était ouverts et la lumière éclaboussait toute la pièce. Les œuvres étaient soigneusement rangées le long des murs. Harry nota qu'elles étaient même triées par grandeur. Au milieu de la grande salle, Malfoy avait redisposé les mêmes coussins que la dernière fois. En face, il n'y avait pas de tabouret. Il avait préparé son matériel à même le sol. « J'ai mis un sort anti-transparence sur les vitres. Tu peux te déshabiller, personne ne te vois de l'extérieur ». Harry déglutit en comprenant que Malfoy le voulait de nouveau nu. « La menace ne vient pas forcément de l'extérieur », pensa-t-il amèrement. Il ne bougea pas. Le jeune peintre était déjà installé parterre et attendait que son modèle se positionne. Harry aurait voulu l'interroger et savoir pourquoi il avait posé cette étrange condition. Il aurait voulu entendre ses raisons. Mais il savait que, même sous la pression de ses questions, son rival ne dirait rien. Il avait peut-être plus de chance d'attirer son courroux que d'avoir ses aveux. Harry se résigna et commença à se déshabiller.

Cette première séance de pose ne fut pas si désagréable. La chaleur des rayons de juillet lui caressait le corps et le maintenait dans une quiétude relaxante. Il s'était entièrement étendu sur les draps et admirait le jardin en face de lui. L'animation extérieure lui offrait une distraction bienvenue. Il eut un léger frisson d'excitation quand Malfoy lui demanda de tourner le bassin vers lui. Harry s'exécuta mais reporta vite son attention sur la vie du parc pour ne pas se focaliser sur la douce sensation de son sexe frémissant. Un peu plus tard, il fut surpris d'entendre l'artiste lui ordonner de se rhabiller. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Malfoy se leva en emmenant avec lui son esquisse pour ne pas la laisser à la vue d'Harry. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café qu'il avait installé dans un coin de l'atelier.

« T'en veux un ?, proposa-t-il pendant qu'Harry enfilait son pantalon avec soulagement.

- J'préfèrerais du thé, si t'as. »

Malfoy prépara les boissons sans dire un mot, manifestement épuisé. Il regardait l'eau couler dans les gobelets avec la fascination absente de quelqu'un qui a abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de comprendre le mystère des machines moldues.

« Tu me montreras tes dessins, un jour ? demanda Harry après avoir bu quelques gorgées.

- Hum.

- D'ailleurs tu dois toujours me donner celui de la dernière fois.

- Hum.

- Malfoy ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé, moi ? Tu pourrais trouver plein d'autres modèles... J'suis sûr qu'y a un paquet de filles qui seraient ravies de poser pour toi.

- Les filles ne m'intéressent pas. »

Harry regarda le jeune homme sans ajouter un mot même si les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Malfoy fermait les yeux au-dessus de sa tasse savourant la tiédeur moite de la fumée sur ses paupières. Il souffla sur son café avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Ses gestes lents trahissaient sa fatigue. « Et toi, Potter ? Pourquoi t'as accepté ? ». Harry hésita. Il ne s'était pas posé la question.

« Je suppose que c'est parce que j'aime bien tes peintures. J'avais envie que tu te remettes au travail.

- T'aurais pu résister un peu... me proposer d'autres modèles... trouver d'autres solutions. À la place, tu viens, comme ça, et tu te déshabilles sans même poser de question. »

Il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans sa voix. Juste un brin de surprise.

« Je savais que t'allais pas répondre à mes questions, de toute façon.

- Hum... t'as probablement pas tord. »

Malfoy sourit avant de replonger dans son café. Harry l'observa, incrédule. Pour la première fois, il venait de voir un sourire dénué d'agressivité sur le visage de son ennemi et il n'était pas habitué à le voir si détendu et sans défense. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur sembla faire une pirouette périlleuse et revenir à sa place, battant frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Il mit le nez dans sa tasse et tâcha d'oublier la vision de la langue de Draco qui passait sur ses lèvres et de ses cils qui battaient lentement au-dessus de la vapeur.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de choses et d'autres comme s'ils avaient été amis de longue date. Toute trace d'hostilité avait disparu ce qui laissa Harry dans un état de stupeur infinie quand il posa enfin son thé et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry retourna à l'atelier comme lui avait demandé Malfoy. Il n'hésita pas devant la porte et frappa avec détermination. Il n'eut pas à attendre la réponse très longtemps.

La pièce était quasiment dans le même état que la veille. Les tableaux étaient toujours soigneusement rangés sur le côté, les coussins prêts à recevoir le corps d'Harry, les affaires de l'artiste posées en face. Draco s'approcha de son modèle, un café à la main, l'air fébrile et nerveux. Harry sourit timidement. Ils échangèrent un rapide salut et Harry accepta le thé que lui proposait Malfoy alors qu'il remplissait de nouveau sa propre tasse.

« Euh... On devrait peut-être commencer, proposa Harry finalement.

- Oui, oui. Prends la même pose qu'hier. C'était parf... c'était bien. »

À l'idée de se remettre au travail, les yeux de Malfoy se mirent à pétiller. Sur ses pupilles d'acier vinrent danser des éclats d'or. Le contraste fascina Harry. Il ôta ses vêtements avec un tremblement involontaire. Ses gestes étaient ralentis par une vague peur. Une fois nu, il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Harry remarqua seulement les taches éparses de peinture qui ornaient le sol et qui n'étaient pas là la veille. Il remarqua les esquisses étalées en désordre, plus loin, dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards. Il remarqua le chevalet qui n'était pas sorti hier et qui était maintenant plié contre un mur. Il remarqua, enfin, la chevelure légèrement désordonnée de Malfoy. Ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Sûrement d'avoir trop bu de café. Harry s'assit sur les coussins pour prendre la pose en réalisant que l'artiste avait dû peindre toute la nuit. Il sentit soudainement son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et plus profondément. Il paniqua un peu.

Pris au dépourvu par l'attitude presque amicale de Malfoy la veille, Harry n'avait cessé d'y repenser. Toute la soirée, il s'était demandé ce qui avait subitement rendu son rival plus attrayant. Le souvenir de son visage pâle et immaculé, penché sur la fumée de son café, les cils battants, dans une sorte de plénitude bienheureuse, hantait Harry avec la précision d'un rêve dévoilé. Il savait depuis longtemps que Malfoy était bel homme. Il le savait comme on déduit un fait scientifique de ses manifestations réelles : des traits fins et aristocratiques, des yeux clairs et perçants, un corps svelte équivalaient à une beauté naturelle et incontestable. Mais depuis la veille, Harry commençait à lui trouver un charme nouveau. Il avait vu Malfoy baisser sa garde et sourire avec ingénuité. Cette faille dans sa carapace de fer, loin de le rabaisser, l'avait rendu encore plus séduisant. La nuit d'Harry avait été bercée par l'image rayonnante de ce Malfoy-là. Il s'était levé plus excité que jamais.

Son corps bouillonnait encore un peu en souvenir de son plaisir matinal. Harry se sentait fragile et vulnérable. Il en prit toute la mesure quand le jeune peintre vint s'installer en face de lui et se mit à l'étudier avec intensité. Harry ferma les yeux mais il continua à sentir la caresse du regard sur sa peau. Dans son ventre, le feu commençait à se déclarer. Sa poitrine se gonfla dans une respiration appuyée. Il rouvrit les yeux. Malfoy prit ses feuilles et griffonna un peu. Mais il reporta son attention rapidement sur son modèle et le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne défaillit pas. Il essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de Malfoy. Ses joues étaient plus roses que d'habitude. Ses lèvres semblaient plus rouges. Ses paupières plus lourdes et sensuelles. Harry se mit sur le côté et se redressa légèrement sur son coude. Il observa l'artiste comme il était lui-même observé.

**OoOoOo**

À sa surprise, ce fut Malfoy qui brisa leur immobilité en se levant pour venir vers lui. Il prit, au passage, un de ces pinceaux. Harry retint son souffle. Draco s'agenouilla devant lui. Il posa la pointe du pinceau sur l'épaule nue d'Harry et descendit le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main et le bout de ses ongles puis remonta comme s'il voulait tracer les contours de son corps. Harry ne bougea pas. Il suivit le chemin du pinceau sur ses muscles en frissonnant de plaisir. La chatouille du contact lui faisait prendre conscience de sa nudité avec vivacité. Il regarda Draco qui continuait à créer d'invisibles dessins sur son épaule et la base de son cou. L'artiste était concentré, imperturbable, savourant les délices des formes nouvelles que découvrait son pinceau. Il descendit sur sa poitrine, cherchant à suivre la ligne de ses pectoraux. Harry poussa un petit soupir d'aise quand les poils du pinceau effleurèrent ses tétons. Malfoy le regarda dans les yeux, amusé et un peu surpris de sa réaction. Il était habitué à travailler sur la surface froide et inanimée d'une toile. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la volupté d'une œuvre vivante. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il lui imposa sa langue sans attendre de réponse et se fraya un chemin à travers la barrière de ses dents. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry répondit à son baiser et inclina un peu plus la tête pour le laisser pénétrer plus profondément dans sa bouche. Draco réalisa qu'une main puissante venait de se fermer sur sa nuque et le maintenait impérieusement en position. Il suça la langue d'Harry qui lui léchait l'intérieur des lèvres puis essaya gentiment de se dégager. Harry résista, accentuant la pression de sa main pour l'obliger à replonger dans un long baiser savoureux. Au moment de reprendre leur respiration, Draco posa sa paume sur le torse d'Harry pour le repousser. Son modèle le laissa partir à contre-cœur. Son air inquiet et blessé fit sourire Draco qui se pencha une dernière fois pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur le front.

« Ne bouge pas », ordonna-t-il doucement. Harry reprit sa pose non sans un effort de concentration. Son corps tout entier s'était éveillé. Draco le fit rouler sur le dos et se remit à dessiner son anatomie de la pointe de son pinceau. Le sentant continuer son inexorable descente, Harry se mit à gémir d'agonie et de plaisir. Sur son ventre, la sensation se fit plus accrue et agréablement agaçante. Il sentait Draco suivre la structure de son abdomen et l'intérieur de son nombril qu'il titilla longuement. Puis les poils du pinceau s'emmêlèrent au duvet de son bas ventre. Harry cambra le dos involontairement et le bout du pinceau frôla son sexe dur et sensible. D'un geste autoritaire, Draco lui plaqua de nouveau les reins au sol. Harry reconnut instamment le caractère impatient et despotique de Malfoy et se laissa faire pour ne pas le contrarier et risquer de mettre fin à son délicieux supplice.

Malfoy reprit la course de son instrument. Il contourna soigneusement le sexe tendu d'Harry en le contemplant avec envie. Son pinceau traçait maintenant d'élégantes volutes à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Harry tentait vainement de ne pas se contorsionner pour respecter les désirs de son bourreau. Draco changea de position et vint se placer entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il lui agrippa les chevilles et le força à plier les genoux. Il se lécha littéralement les babines devant ce spectacle délectable. N'y tenant plus, sa main droite toujours armée du pinceau, il suivit les courbes du sexe tendu. Harry se cabra et agrippa le drap dans un geste désespéré. « Hum... Malfoy... ». Draco sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps à entendre son nom balbutié dans un souffle de détresse et d'envie. Il prit brusquement conscience de son propre désir, impérieux et imminent. Il libéra son érection du carcan de son jeans.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son pinceau. Sa main libre ébauchait en même temps d'autres esquisses sur la peau dorée et frémissante d'Harry. Il effleura du doigt son prépuce déjà luisant pendant que son pinceau s'enfonçait dans la raie sombre de ses fesses. Harry se tordit sous l'effet combiné des caresses légères et plus appuyées. Il sentit la pointe du pinceau le pénétrer un peu. Il poussa un cri de surprise et se releva à moitié pour protester. Il ouvrit la bouche mais, à la place, émit un nouveau gémissement quand le doigt de Malfoy remplaça la danse invasive du pinceau. Malfoy l'observait avec son habituel sourire malicieux. « Quoi, Potter ? Tu préfères peut-être qu'on arrête là ? ». Harry se laissa retomber lourdement sur les coussins, terrassé par cette simple perspective.

**OoOoOo**

Malfoy posa son pinceau sur le côté puis se redressa pour venir s'allonger sur Harry. Son modèle l'enserra de ses bras, heureux de retrouver la pesanteur d'un corps contre le sien. La course du pinceau sur sa peau avait exacerbé ses sens et il avait soif de contacts francs et rudes. Il approcha un peu abruptement ses lèvres de celles de Draco et ils s'embrassèrent avec la rudesse de leur appétit éveillé. Harry passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Draco, lui caressa le dos en remontant vers sa nuque. Il l'obligea impatiemment à se mettre torse nu puis se remit à explorer. De sa langue, il lécha son cou et sa bouche suça sa peau laiteuse jusqu'à laisser de petites marques roses. Il sentit Draco tressaillir sous ses assauts et leurs deux érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Harry glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon et prit chacune de ses fesses à pleine main. Draco pouvait sentir le bassin nu d'Harry à travers ses vêtements qu'il décida d'ôter immédiatement. Il se mit debout pour aller plus vite même si l'idée de s'éloigner, à ce moment précis, était intolérable.

Une fois entièrement dénudé, il resta debout, subjugué par la vision qu'il avait de son partenaire. Harry lui ouvrait des cuisses luisantes de sueur et de plaisir, ses bras se tendaient vers lui dans l'attente d'une nouvelle étreinte et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une intensité auquel il ne pouvait résister. Malfoy s'allongea de nouveau sur lui et pesa de tout son poids comme pour imposer son empreinte. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et le mordit délicatement. Il prit ses lunettes entre ses doigts et les lui retira.

« Non, j'vois rien, protesta Harry.

- Tais-toi. J'ai envie de voir tes yeux... »

Harry se tut. Pour une raison inconnue, les caprices de Malfoy n'étaient plus aussi insupportables qu'auparavant. Perdu dans le flou, Harry abandonna toute résistance. Lorsqu'il sentit les baisers descendre le long de son torse, il se laissa faire. Quand il sentit des lèvres épouser la pointe de son sexe, il concentra son attention sur le plaisir qu'il en éprouvait. Quand il sentit la bouche de Malfoy le prendre tout entier, il chercha à tâtons à agripper ses cheveux. Son compagnon lui saisit la main, se dégagea gentiment de son emprise et reprit sa fellation consciencieusement. Il s'arrêta juste avant qu'Harry ne jouisse.

Draco se redressa. Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort de lubrification. Il reprit ensuite son pinceau et plongea la pointe dans le liquide chaud et visqueux qui coulait sur la peau de son amant. Se servant du lubrifiant comme d'une peinture incolore, il s'amusa à lui badigeonner le pénis, à suivre les courbes de ses fesses puis à enduire ses propres mains. Il se pencha langoureusement vers Harry, qui ne put voir ses yeux briller d'une lueur perverse, et lui enfonça lentement un doigt parfaitement lubrifié. Harry se crispa légèrement sous le coup de l'étonnement mais se laissa bientôt gagner par la sensation plaisante de la pénétration. Le doigt de Draco glissait voluptueusement à l'intérieur de lui puis ressortait presque complètement. Il sentit entrer un deuxième doigt, tout aussi luisant et tiède, qui effectua le même délicieux va-et-vient. Il se languit d'un troisième doigt. Il avait envie de sentir plus et plus profondément. À bout de patience, Harry releva les jambes : « Baise-moi, Draco ».

Draco était fier de son prénom. Il l'aimait pour son originalité et son aspect démoniaque. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir devenir un tel stimulant érotique qu'il perdit le contrôle. Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui calma Draco sur le coup. « Pardon », réussit-il à articuler malgré le flot intense de ses sensations. Il attendit un peu que la respiration de son partenaire reprenne une cadence moins affolée avant de se remettre à bouger. Il bascula doucement le bassin, plusieurs fois, et décida de reconquérir Harry par la délicatesse. Le frottement du va-et-vient commençait à lui faire perdre la tête mais il se concentra pour ne pas jouir avant d'être sûr que son partenaire le suivrait. Petit à petit, les halètements d'Harry se firent plus prononcés. « Oui... encore... Draco, plus vite », finit-il susurrer.

Draco lui prit le sexe dans une main et accéléra le rythme de ses hanches en accord avec ses mouvements de poignet. Il sentit le corps d'Harry se tordre de plaisir lorsqu'il toucha au point sensible. Il refit le même geste, lançant ses hanches un peu plus fort et un peu plus loin. Harry se cambra en gémissant. Draco donna un nouveau coup de rein, avec la même intensité, son extase aiguisée par les cris extatiques. À la pénétration suivante, Harry jouit entre les doigts serrés de Draco. La force de son orgasme lui crispa tous les muscles et Draco sentit son sexe emprisonné plus fermement. Il laissa son propre orgasme éclater quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

« Harry ? ». Un frisson parcouru son corps à l'écoute de son prénom prononcé dans un soupir étranglé par l'épuisement. « Harry ? ». Il eut du mal à reconnaître la voix de Draco. Il était habitué à ses accents acerbes et non à cette douceur... presque suppliante. « Harry ? ». Son bassin frémit comme si ses membres réagissaient avant lui à un nouvel appel à la volupté.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était brouillée mais il devina le visage angélique penché sur lui. « Harry ? ». Il ouvrit la bouche pour rassurer Draco mais aucun son ne sortit. « Réveille-toi, espèce d'idiot ». Ah ! voilà enfin l'intonation que je connais, se dit Harry. Mais au lieu d'être énervé, il sentit ses lèvres se tordre en un large sourire de félicité. « Putain, t'es con, Potter. Tu m'as fait peur ». Harry se releva légèrement sur les coudes en demandant où étaient ses lunettes. Draco pencha son buste sur le sien et tendit le bras derrière lui pour les attraper. En retrouvant une vision nette, Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater l'étrange proximité du visage de Malfoy. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son front. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Draco l'en empêcha en l'embrassant par surprise. Leurs lèvres se fondirent ensemble comme s'ils cherchaient à ne former qu'une seule bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une étreinte humide et avide. Draco passa sa main derrière la nuque d'Harry et emmêla ses doigts à la base de ses cheveux. Il raffermit sa poigne pour venir enfoncer sa langue encore plus loin dans la bouche d'Harry, pour le posséder plus entièrement et plus passionnément. Le gémissement d'Harry vint résonner sur le bord de ses lèvres. Draco recula très légèrement, sans rompre le baiser, et se laissa, à son tour, pénétrer par la langue d'Harry.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et les joues rougissantes, ils se regardèrent longuement. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu surpris de la soudaine tendresse qu'ils voyaient dans le regard de l'autre. Ils se sourirent en même temps.

Draco se releva. « Reprends la pose, Potter. J'ai assez perdu de temps ». Le reproche n'était pas très convaincant. Il l'aurait peut-être été si Draco ne s'était pas penché une dernière fois sur Harry pour lui voler un rapide baiser. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, le jeune peintre pris ses crayons et se mit à dessiner. Il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes pour retrouver sa concentration. Harry se tourna sur le coté, son coude plié et sa tête posée dans le creux de sa paume. Cette fois-ci, il put admirer Draco en train de travailler sans avoir peur de croiser son regard.

**FIN**


End file.
